headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Actors
See also, Actors A Albert Basserman : Played the role of Arnold Schmidt in ''Invisible Agent. Amber Norman : Played the role of a streetwalker and werewolf victim in Werewolf of London. Andrew Moodie : Played a warden on the "Bitten" episode of Bitten. Anthony Phelan : Played the role of Detective #1 in 13 Gantry Row. B Beal Wong : Played the role of a coolie in Werewolf of London. Beatrice Straight : Played Doctor Lesh in Poltergeist; Played Marion Creighton in Chiller. Boyd Irwin : Played the role of a hotel manager in Werewolf of London. C Charlotte Granville : Played the role of Lady Forsythe in Werewolf of London. Chason Schirmer : Played young Freddy Krueger in Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. Cheri Maugans : Played Edna in Friday the 13th Part 3. Christopher Benjamin : Played Doctor Morris the "Voodoo Child" episode of She-Wolf of London. Clark Williams : Played the role of Hugh Renwick in Werewolf of London. Connie Leon : Played the role of Millie, Doctor Yogami's housekeeper in Werewolf of London. Played Mrs. Wykes in The Wolf Man. D Dan Gilvezan : Played Skip Seville in the final six episodes of She-Wolf of London under the re-branded name Love and Curses. Daniel Hugh Kelly : Played Vic Trenton in Cujo; played Sheriff Jake Devins in the "Dead in the Water" episode of Supernatural. Danny Pintauro : Played Tad Trenton in Cujo. Darren Dalton : Played Zack in the "Freddy's Tricks and Treats" episode of Freddy's Nightmares; Played Officer Longo in Scanner Cop. David Alan Brooks : Played Paul Fox in Scream for Help; Played John Hollins in The Kindred; Played Mark Brady in the "Curiosity Killed the Cravitz" episode of She-Wolf of London; Played Agent Manners in Jack Frost 2. David Thursby : Played the role of a photographer in Werewolf of London. Played the role of a beggar in Tower of London. Played the role of Bob in The Invisible Man Returns. Played the role of Craig's assistant in The Undying Monster. Played the role of Constable Herbert in She-Wolf of London. Debra Beaumont : Played Laura on the "Voodoo Child" episode of She-Wolf of London. Diane Youdale Mayhew : Played Randi Wallace as the She-Wolf on episodes of She-Wolf of London. Dick O'Neill : Played Warren in Wolfen; Played Clarence Beeson in Chiller. Donna Hardy : Played old Paige Matthews on the "Charrrmed!" episode of Charmed. Dorothea Phillips : Played Elsa Matheson on nine episodes of She-Wolf of London. E Edward Charette : Played a young Antonio Sorrentino on the "Vengeance" episode of Bitten. Egon Brecher : Played the role of the Majordomo in The Black Cat. Played the role of a priest in Werewolf of London. Erik Thomson : Played the role of Kieron in 13 Gantry Row. Eileen Seeley : Was the voice of a loudspeaker in Creature; Played Millie in the "Memory Overload" and "Monkey Dreams" episodes of Freddy's Nightmares; Played Cathy Brady in the "Curiosity Killed the Cravitz" episode of She-Wolf of London; Played Anne Tiler in Jack Frost and Jack Frost 2. Eole Galli : Played the role of a prima donna in Werewolf of London. Esther Guigui : Played a cheerleader in Beneath the Darkness. Ethel Griffies : Played the role of Mrs. Whack in Werewolf of London. F French Tickner : Played Father John Murphy in the "Repentence" episode of Poltergeist: The Legacy. G George Buza : Played Verna in The Brain; Appeared in 3 episodes of Friday the 13th: The Series; Appeared in 2 episodes of Tales from the Cryptkeeper; Appeared in 2 episodes of Forever Knight; Played an antique dealer in Cold Creek Manor; Appeared in the "Something With Bite" episode of Fear Itself. George McFarlane : Played a boy werewolf victim in two episodes of Bitten. George Kirby : Played the role of a detective in Werewolf of London. Played the role of a bookstore proprietor in Dracula's Daughter. Glenda MacInnis : Played Hugin's wife on the "Destiny's Child" episode of Lost Girl and a blonde woman on the "Vengeance" episode of Bitten. Griffin Parsons : Played Ryan Silver in the "Mommy Dearest" episode of Supernatural. H Harry Stubbs : Played the role of Inspector Bird in The Invisible Man. Played the role of Officer Jenkins in Werewolf of London. Played the role of Constable Terry in The Invisible Man Returns. Played the role of a bartender in The Mummy's Hand. Played the role of Reverend Norman in The Wolf Man. Played the role of Guno in Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man. Helena Grant : Played the role of a mother in Werewolf of London. I Irene Miracle : Played Dana Hadley in Puppet Master. Played a nurse in Nick Night. Played Sarah Ferguson in Watchers II. Ivan Wanis-Ruiz : Played Jefferson Starship #1 in the "Mommy Dearest" episode of Supernatural. J J. Gunnis Davis : Played the role of a detective in Werewolf of London. J.M. Kerrigan : Played the role of Hawkins in Werewolf of London. Jack Marks : Played the role of Deputy Winslow in Friday the 13th Part 2. James May : Played the role of a bar man in Werewolf of London. Jason Cermak : Played George in the "Mommy Dearest" episode of Supernatural. Jason Simmons : Along with twin brother Kristopher Simmons, Jason played infant Wyatt Halliwell on select episodes of Charmed. Jean Pearson : Played an art buyer in the "Descent" episode of Bitten. Jeanne Bartlett : Played the role of Daisy in Werewolf of London. Jeffrey Hassel : Played the role of a police inspector in the 1931 version of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Played the role of Alf, the zoo guard in Werewolf of London. Played a British doctor in The Walking Dead. John Byner : Played the role of Radu in Transylvania 6-5000 and Doug Clegg in Wishmaster. John Furey : Played Chuck in Island Claws and Paul Holt in Friday the 13th Part 2. Jon Hall : Played the role of Frank Raymond in Invisible Agent and Robert Griffin in ''The Invisible Man's Revenge''. Joseph North : Played the role of Plimpton, the Glendon Manor butler in Werewolf of London. Julian Lewis : Played a mutt on the [[Bitten: Ready|"Ready" episode of Bitten and was a stunt performer on the "Raging Fae" episode of Lost Girl and the film Silent Hill: Revelation. Julie Herbert : Played the role of Merle Lang in 13 Gantry Row. K Keith Edwards : Played Juan Luis Romero on "The Reconciliation" episode of Tales of the Unexpected and Greg on the "Voodoo Child" episode of She-Wolf of London. Kim Fenton : Played Paige on the "Voodoo Child" episode of She-Wolf of London. Kira Tirimacco : Played a doctor on the "Dad" episode of Angel. Kirsten Baker : Played Terry in Friday the 13th Part 2. Kristen Miller : Played Lady Godiva on "The Bare Witch Project" episode of Charmed. Kristopher Simmons : Along with twin brother Jason Simmons, Kristopher played infant Wyatt Halliwell on select episodes of Charmed. L Laura Johnson : Played Leigh Kenyon in Chiller; Played Alyce Hunter in Nick Knight. Lawrence Grant : Played the role of Sir Thomas Forsythe in Werewolf of London. Les Foxcroft : Played the role of a barber in 13 Gantry Row. Lester Matthews : Played the role of Paul Ames in Werewolf of London. Louis Vincenot : Played the role of the head coolie in Werewolf of London. M M. Steven Felty : Makeup effects assistant and actor from Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies; Boom mike operator on Demonicus; Actor from Boo, Headless Horseman and The Dunwich Horror. Mackenzie Gray : Played Jimmy Koenig on the "Vengeance" episode of Bitten. Mark Gerber : Played the role of Klaus in 13 Gantry Row. Mark Munro : Played a gagged man on the "Vengeance" episode of Bitten and Roger Brunner on the "Coquilles" episode of Hannibal. Marshall Napier : Played the role of Blake in 13 Gantry Row. Mary Ellen Dunbar : Played Marilyn Munster in The Munsters Today; Played Ellen Cravitz in the "Curiosity Killed the Cravitz" episode of She-Wolf of London. Maude Leslie : Played the role of Mrs. Charteris in Werewolf of London. Michael Caton : Played the role of Mister Hob in 13 Gantry Row. Miguel Fernandes : Played Gregory Bate in Ghost Story; played Stewart Fishoff in the "Faith Healer" episode of Friday the 13th: The Series; Played Eric Ravenwood in the "Repentence" episode of Poltergeist: The Legacy. Milton Seltzer : Played Baldrik Exmachina in the "Curiosity Killed the Cravitz" episode of She-Wolf of London. N Nancy Parsons : Played Ida Smith in Motel Hell. Nicholas Hammond : Played the role of Russell in 13 Gantry Row. Nicholas Opolski : Played the role of Detective #2 in 13 Gantry Row. Noel Kennedy : Played the role of a boy in Werewolf of London. Norman Phillips : Played the role of the bowler hatted man in 13 Gantry Row. O P Pat Mastroianni : Played an Apache pilot in the 1998 film Godzilla. Played a superintendent on the "Prisoner" episode of Bitten. Paul Linke : Played Bruce Smith in Motel Hell. Paul Williams : Played Swan in Phantom of the Paradise; Played Harvey the Troll in the "Curiosity Killed the Cravitz" episode of She-Wolf of London. Paula Jai Parker-Martin : Played Sissy in Tales from the Hood; Played Patty Orwell in the "Something With Bite" episode of Fear Itself. Pauline Wong : Played a sonographer on the "Vengeance" episode of Bitten. Q R Reginald Barlow : Played the role of a ship's engineer in King Kong; Played the role of Timothy, the Falden Abbey caretaker in Werewolf of London. Played the role of Hans in The Bride of Frankenstein. Roman Podhora : Played a sheriff in "The New Guard" episode of Poltergeist: The Legacy; Was a rescue pilot in Jason X; Was an Umbrella guard in Resident Evil: Apocalypse; Played Ralph in Skinwalkers; Appeared in 2 episodes of Supernatural and played John in Final Destination 5. Ron Graham : Played the role of a loans officer in 13 Gantry Row. Roseollo Navello : Played the role of a maid in Werewolf of London. Russell Paul Batty : Played the role of Hugh in 13 Gantry Row. Ryan Kelly : Played Nate Parker on episodes of Bitten. S Samuel Essery : Played a jittery teen on the "Stalking" episode of Bitten. Simon Bamford : Played the Butterball Cenobite in the Hellraiser mythos. Simon Jessop : Played Tim in the pilot episode and the "Voodoo Child" episode of She-Wolf of London. Spring Byington : Played the role of Miss Ettie Coombes in Werewolf of London. Stephanie Courtney : Played Gwen, Files & Records on the "Dad" episode of Angel. Stephen Tredre : Played Phil on the "Voodoo Child" episode of She-Wolf of London. Steve Morris : Played the role of a security guard in 13 Gantry Row. Steve Susskind : Played Harold in Friday the 13th Part 3. Syd Conabere : Played the role of Fred Lang in 13 Gantry Row. Sylvia Miles :Played the role of Gerde Enstrom in The Sentinel. Played the role of Madame Zena in The Funhouse. T Tempe Pigott : Played the role of Mrs. Hawkins in the 1931 version of Dr. Jekyll and Mrs. Hyde. Played the role of a crone in Murders in the Rue Morgue. Played the role of Auntie Glutz in Bride of Frankenstein. Played the role of a drunk woman in Werewolf of London. Played the role of Madeleine in The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Thom Marriott : Played a detective in the "Caged" episode of Bitten. Tobe Sexton : Played teenage Freddy Krueger in Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. Tom McBride : Played Mark in Friday the 13th Part 2. Tony Llewellyn-Jones : Played the role of Doctor Harper in 13 Gantry Row. Travis Turner : Played Joe Silver in the "Mommy Dearest" episode of Supernatural. He also played a character named Steve in Easter Bunny Bloodbath. U V W Warner Oland : Played the role of Doctor Yogami in Werewolf of London. William Millman : Played the role of John Bull in Werewolf of London. Wole Daramola : Played a gagged man on the "Vengeance" episode of Bitten. Wong Chung : Played the role of a coolie in Werewolf of London. X Y Yosuke Hosoi : Played a cameraman in the 2008 film Monster. Z Seffie Tilbury : Played the role of Mrs. Moncaster in Werewolf of London. Category:Lists